I Want my Body Back
by Phoenix Angel Suyari
Summary: T.K.'s havn' weird dreams. Patamon & Gatomon r gettn' cozy. N things in the Digiworld r jus plain wrong. So what's goin' on? T.K.'s dreams may hold the answer.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Digimon so don't even try it! This story is dedicated to; and written with some suggestions by Pfalcon 87. Hope you like it.

T.K.'s heart was beating so fast he could hear it throbbing in his temples. He couldn't see through all the darkness surrounding him and he began to take deeper breaths as the air got thinner. "Patamon!" he cried out into the darkness, but there was no answer save for the echo. He tried again and again; and still no answer. T.K. wondered if he could tell how big an enclosure he was in by the resounding echo, but when he listened it seemed the echo went on forever, and he soon gave up trying. He began to run and realized he wasn't going anywhere. In fact, it seemed he was floating. He didn't seem to be getting any higher, or lower, he didn't seem to be moving at all. Yet, the air around him **was **getting thinner, and it was getting harder and harder to breath.

Suddenly there was a scream. He turned in the direction of the scream, but saw nothing. That scream. It was a girl's scream. In fact, it sounded a lot like…… "Kari!" T.K. cried, but there was no answer. There was no echo either. He began to turn in circles calling out to her. How she'd gotten here he didn't know, but he had to save her. This wasn't her fight. He called and called, but heard nothing, absolutely nothing. Then there was laughter, loud, maniacal laughter. It surrounded him, and consumed his conscious. The laughter was everywhere, even inside his head. He tried to trace the laughter; it sounded so familiar somehow. The harder he tried, the louder the laughter got, until T.K.'s knees buckled in pain. Hunched over, it was then that he realized he'd been bleeding. He had to have been bleeding for a while because his shirt was soaked in it. He ran his hands over his body searching for the wound. He was about to give up, having found nothing, when the laughter seemed to strike him. His head hurt and he reached up to grab it. That's when he noticed he was bleeding from the back of his head. He touched the wound and cried out in pain. He would need some medical attention, but first, he had to find Kari. He couldn't leave her here.

"T.K.!" came a voice, "T.K. duck!" He did, before even registering the voice. He felt a great wind pass above him, but it was hot, like fire. Was he being attacked? "T.K. behind you!" T.K. turned but saw nothing. "Jump!" came the voice. T.K. obliged, he jumped and felt something-sharp brush by his leg. Landing, he realized he'd been cut, but it wasn't bad. "T.K. help!" cried the voice; "I have to digivolve!" It sounded so far away he could barley make it out. "Patamon?" he called in the voice's direction. "No", the voice replied, "Run to your left". T.K. did and again felt the wind rush past him. "Well, if you're not my digimon….." "Duck!" He did. "Then I'm sorry, but….." "Right!" T.K ran to his right. "I just can't….." "Drop to the floor!" He dropped. "Help you!" "But T.K. you can!" T.K. ducked, having felt the wind coming at him. "No I can't!" he cried. "Yes you can! You have to help me!" "How?" T.K. ran to his right, he was catching on. "I need to digivolve!" "But I already told you", he jumped, "I can't help you with that!" "Yes you can T.K.!! Just wish!" "Wish?!" "Yes wish for an angel!" "What?" T.K. cried, ducking. "Just do it T.K.!!!" the voice answered, "Trust me!" "Fine!" T.K. replied, "But I don't know what good it'll do." "T.K.!!" T.K. closed his eyes and wished for an angel. He wished one would come for him, to save him from the darkness. He turned as a bright light shone through the darkness and an angel appeared. No, not an angel, Angewomon!

"Celestial Arrow!" T.K. turned and saw a black form fall under Angewomon's attack. "T.K." He turned to see her coming toward him. Scooping him up, Angewomon flew off in the direction she'd come. T.K. had to close his eyes as the bright light temporarily blinded him. "Thank you for helping me T.K." Angewomon said softly. "You're welcome", T.K. replied, " but, I still don't understand how….." "Later. Right now we have to get back". "Get back? Where?" "Angemon needs you". "Angemon? But I was here with Patamon!" "I know. He digivolved." "How?…..I didn't feel anything." "That's because it wasn't through you." "………Then who?……..I don't…." "Kari". "Kari?" "Yes, he digivolved through Kari". "But…..how?" "I don't exactly know. Everything happened so fast." "I can't believe….." Suddenly they appeared in what seemed to be an open field. Kari lay motionless on the ground. "What happened?" T.K. breathed. "I don't know", Angewomon replied flying toward Kari. Something brushed T.K.'s cheek. He reached over and pulled a feather off his shoulder. While he examined it another floated by his eye. Another drifted in front of him and he caught it, making a total of three in his hand. He looked at Angewomon. Three feathers weren't anything to be alarmed about. Angemon and Angewomon lost them all the time. Angemon explained their feathers grew like hair, and fell out like it too. Angewomon was looking up at the sky. T.K. wondering what she was looking at looked up as well. His face contorted then, into one of horrified shock. The sky was raining feathers. Feathers that could only have been Angemon's. Suddenly Angewomon cried out and she and T.K. began to fall. Faster and faster they fell, until they were both consumed by darkness. 

T.K. shot up in bed, tears streaming down his face. He was covered in a cold sweat and shaking uncontrollably. "T.K.?" came a voice. However, T.K. was too lost in his dream. A hand rested on his shoulder. "T.K. are you alright?" came the voice, which sounded utterly concerned. T.K. couldn't stop shaking, his heart was going to explode, it was beating so fast. He could barely breath and the tears kept coming. He began to choke as a pair of arms encircled him, holding him tightly. Then he could hear the soft flutter of wings as they were wrapped around the arms, covering T.K. completely. This brought him up short and he looked up. "Angemon?" he queried. "I digivolved in my sleep." Angemon replied, "Are you alright?" All T.K. could do was nod. "What happened?" Angemon asked. But, there would be no answer from T.K. tonight. All Angemon could do was hold him and keep watch all night. 


	2. The Call

A/N: Hey! I don't know about the rest of you, but I really can't stand it when an author goes on and on before a story. I usually just skip it. So for those of you who actually read this, I just wanna say that unless it's necessary, I won't be writing these before each chapter. Okay? Okay! So read on dear readers and I hope you like it.

It was an exhausted Patamon lying across his chest that T.K. saw first the next morning. T.K. stretched, trying to move as little as possible. Patamon blinked twice. He simply stared at T.K.. A thought had been running through his mind all night long. "What could T.K. have dreamt about that would leave him so shaken?" T.K. smiled and scratched one of Patamon's ears. "Good morning," he said cheerily. Patamon was confused, he almost didn't want to ask, but he had to know. "Uh…T.K.?" "Yeah?" T.K. replied, putting on a shirt. "About last night….." "What about it?" "How'd you sleep?" "Great!" T.K. replied, "I haven't slept that good in weeks." Patamon sighed. T.K. walked over to him. Patamon was still lying on the bed and T.K. flopped down on it next to him. "Are you alright?" he asked, "You don't look so good. Hey! How'd you sleep?" "I didn't get much." Patamon replied. "Oh! Sorry pal!" T.K. said, patting him on the head, "Maybe you'll sleep better tonight." Patamon groaned. He doubted it.

Patamon was falling asleep on the way to school, but he had to know. "T.K.?" he asked from inside T.K.'s book bag. "Patamon! You know you shouldn't talk!" "I know. I'm sorry, but it's important!" "Fine. What is it?" " I was just wondering….did you have any dreams last night?" T.K. was silent for a moment as he thought. "No," he finally replied. "Yeah that's what I thought." Patamon mumbled. "What'd you say?" "Hmm? Me? Oh nothing. Okay T.K. I'm gonna be quiet now." T.K. simply shrugged and kept walking.

"Good Morning T.M." came Davis' voice as T.K. entered the computer room. T.K. had to let it go, Davis would never get it right, and besides, at least he was making an effort this morning. "Morning," T.K. said, and the others turned to him, each giving him a greeting. T.K. put his book bag on the table where the other digimon sat. After five minutes Gatomon's curiosity got the better of her. "Uhh….excuse me," she said, and all the kids faced her, "I don't mean to interrupt, but, T.K. where's Patamon?" "What do you mean where is he? He's in there!" T.K. replied. Gatomon walked over to T.K.'s book bag and pulled open the zipper. Peering inside she saw Patamon asleep. "Is he in there? Is he in there?" asked DemiVeemon in his hyperactive way. "Yeah he's in there," Gatomon replied, slowly re-zipping the bag. But, it was too late. DemiVeemon had already jumped halfway inside the bag and began to tap Patamon on the head emphatically. Patamon got up slowly. "Time to get up," DemiVeemon chanted. Patamon sighed and got up. "No you don't have to," Gatomon said, pushing DemiVeemon out of the way and grabbing the zipper once again. A chorus of "awwws" came from the little digimon and Gatomon rolled her eyes. "That's alright," Patamon answered weakly, "I'm already up." "Yeah!" cried the three in-trainings in unison. Patamon slowly climbed out of the bag. "Patamon come see what Yolei brought us!" cried Poromon. "It's really yummy!" cried Upamon. Patamon slowly made his way over to the tin of sugar coated fruit. DemiVeemon picked one up. "Here," he said, offering one to Patamon. "No thanks." Patamon replied. DemiVeemon gave a non-committal shrug, then devoured the candy in one bite. Before he was even finished chewing, he was stuffing another in his mouth. Soon the others followed suit. Patamon groaned and lay down. Gatomon walked over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked absentmindedly stroking one of his long ears. He closed his eyes and let out a low groan. Gatomon continued stroking him gently. His ears slowly dropped and he released a deep sigh. Wormmon watched silently as Gatomon's petting put Patamon to sleep. He thought of what Veemon had told him earlier that week. He had said he wanted Gatomon, and had expressed his deepest feelings, telling Wormmon his plan to win her over. As he watched Gatomon lay her head against Patamon's body and close her eyes, he knew deep down inside that his friend had lost. He looked at DemiVeemon, who didn't seem to notice anything but the rapid reduction of candy. When he really thought about it, his friend was just like his partner Davis. In fact, they seemed to be two of a kind.

Wormmon was not the only one witnessing the digimon interaction. From only a few feet away Kari watched, and could not keep a smile from forming. Nor could she resist the urge to hug T.K.'s arm. Feeling her, he looked down and smiled. Looking up Kari smiled back. "Alright!" Davis cried, "We'll do that!" They looked at him. "Do what?" asked T.K. "If you woulda been payin attention………Digiport open!!!" All the digimon ran to their partners. Gatomon nudged Patamon. He got up slowly. T.K. didn't wait for him to get up. He scooped up his partner and hopped through the portal.

As everyone began walking T.K. placed Patamon on top of his head. "So," Kari said, "What are we up to today?" She had to ask, she hadn't been paying attention either. Davis sighed. "Doesn't anyone listen to me?" he cried. "I listen to you Davis." Veemon replied. "Anyone else?" he asked, turning toward the others. "Hey! Guys!" he whined, realizing they were already in a discussion. Kari couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you sure Ken?" she asked. "I'm almost positive," he replied. "But how? We defeated him!" Cody said. "Yes, but so did Tai and the original digidestined," he replied. "Yeah! And probably everyone before them!" Yolei said. "There were digidestined before them?" asked Cody. "I don't know," Yolei replied, "But I think there must have been." "WHAT?! OTHER DIGIDESTINED?!" cried Davis, entering the conversation. "Maybe," Yolei replied. They all turned to T.K. and Kari, who'd dropped out of the conversation long ago. Kari looked a bit nervous and T.K. didn't seem to be paying attention. "So?" Yolei asked. Neither answered. "So were there? Whatcha think?" Kari looked at T.K. He readjusted his bag and shrugged. "I think we should keep walking," he replied, and then trudged through the group. They all turned to Kari who looked at them nervously then at T.K.'s retreating back, then back and back again. "Hey T.K.! Wait up!" she cried. He stopped and she and Gatomon ran up to him. Reaching him the four turned and continued walking.

"Well that was weird!" Davis said. "No, that was rude!" Yolei cried, "Downright rude!" "They know more than their saying," said Cody. "I know!" continued Yolei, "And they're not telling us! We're supposed to be a team! Haven't we learned anything all this time?! A team doesn't keep secrets! They can't do this! It's not good team spirit!" "YOLEI!!" She looked at them all. "Why are you guys shouting?" "Because it was the only way to shut you up!" exclaimed Davis. "Look," Ken said calmly, "Cody's right. It seems T.K. and Kari know more than they care to share. But that doesn't mean that they're never gonna tell us, and it's certainly not a reason to go off about them. They'll tell us when they're ready. Maybe this is just something we don't need to know." "What are you saying Ken?" cried Yolei, "That we're not important enough to know the truth?!" "No, just that sometimes some things are better left unsaid. Or in some cases buried." They all turned to watch T.K. and Kari as they continued walking.

Kari picked up Gatomon. She looked at T.K., he didn't seem like he was willing to talk, but she had to try. She looked down and wasn't surprised to see Gatomon looking up. "Talk to him," Gatomon whispered. Kari looked at T.K. She knew this wasn't a good time. She looked at Patamon, maybe he could help. Unfortunately, he was still asleep, and Kari would have to brave this one on her own. She cleared her throat. "This isn't a good time to talk about this," T.K. said before she'd even gotten a word in. "But T.K.-" He stopped short and Kari was surprised as her heart sent a jolt of fear through her. "Kari listen," he began calmly, "With all that's been going on…..I just don't think that right now we-" There was a shrill cry and they turned in the direction in which it came. Just as the other digidestined were catching up, T.K. and Kari took off in the direction of the sound. "Now where are they going?" cried Davis.

T.K. and Kari ran as fast as they could. They were so intent upon reaching their destination they weren't paying attention to where they were going or what they were passing on the way. They had to stop running when they reached a dead end. They were both out of breath as they looked over the cliff side. "That's funny……" T.K. huffed, "I could've sworn……" Kari plopped down and Gatomon crawled into her lap. Kari began to pet her. T.K. sighed and looked out over the cliff view, arms akimbo. Suddenly there was a rustle and then a loud roar. They both turned and saw a huge fireball approaching. "Kari get down!" T.K. cried. The fireball missed them both by an inch. "Patamon!" "Gatomon!" "Digivolve!" they cried in unison. "Right!" their digimon replied. "Patamon digivolved to….." "Gatomon digivolved to..…" "Blaze blaster!" came a voice, and then another fireball appeared. Kari and T.K. managed to get out of it's way. "Patamon!" "Gatomon!" T.K. and Kari turned to look at their digimon. They stared in disbelief. "Well if that doesn't work…." said T.K. pulling out his D3. Understanding, Kari pulled out hers. "Patamon armor digivolved to…" "Gatomon armor digivolved to…" "Blaze blaster!" "Patamon" "Gatomon" Their digidestined partners could not believe their eyes. "No!" T.K. cried. "What's going on?" cried Kari.

Suddenly a huge digimon appeared from out of the woods and landed in the clearing. "Now that's the ugliest digimon I've ever seen," T.K. said. "It looks like pure…." "Evil" Gatomon hissed, interrupting Kari. The digimon smiled evilly at them. T.K. and Kari both took an involuntary step back. Patamon and Gatomon rushed forward. "Boom bubble" "Lightening Paw!" "Blaze blaster!" T.K. and Kari watched helplessly as the digimon fought with their partners. Unfortunately, in their weakened forms the digimon weren't doing much damage. The evil digimon seemed to be enjoying the fight. Well why not? He was winning. He was attacking mercilessly and neither Patamon's nor Gatomon's attacks were affective; in fact they seemed to be bouncing right off of him. "This guy has to be an ultimate at least," T.K. said. "I know. But we can't do anything!" replied Kari. "Patamon if we don't digivolve, something could really go wrong!" Gatomon cried. "I know," replied Patamon, "let's try again." After a few more tries they weren't any closer to winning.

Suddenly the digimon stopped attacking. Sniffing the air, he growled and looked over his shoulder. T.K. looked down at his digivice. Four blips were rapidly approaching. "T.K.! It's Davis and the others!" Kari cried, from the other side of the digimon. "I know," he called back, "We just have to wait a bit longer." The digimon roared. Then it began to fire at the four rapidly. In all the chaos they lost track of each other and split up rather badly. The digimon had them exactly as he wanted them. "Rain of Terror!!" The attack was of a smaller magnitude, but was worse, because it was everywhere. Kari stood frozen. It was not that she didn't want to move, she just couldn't. She screamed, gaining the attention of the others. Patamon flew over to her and began to protect her from the barrage.

At that moment Davis and the others arrived. They were running, but stopped short as they only saw T.K., Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon acting completely crazy. "Blaze blaster!" "Gatomon look out!" Kari cried. Gatomon turned to see a huge ball of fire coming toward her. She ducked just as T.K. dove for her. They rolled out of the way just in time. "What are they doing?" cried Davis. "They've lost it!" Yolei exclaimed. T.K. and Gatomon ran over and tackled Kari, who grabbed Patamon just in time, as a 'blaze blaster' whisked by them. They didn't know how much longer they could keep dodging attacks. They were all covered in dirt and blood from a few minor cuts and scrapes. "Hey…..uh…guys!" Davis called. It hadn't seemed like they heard him. "Hey guys!" he called again. Still no response. Ken and Cody watched as the four ran around, it almost looked like….. "They're in a fight!" exclaimed Cody. "Cody that's ridiculous! How can they be in a fight? There's nothing here to fight," Yolei replied. "Maybe we just can't see it," said Ken. "Ken please," she continued, "That makes no sense. How come they can see it and fight it, but we can't?" "Everybody get down!" cried Patamon. "Well," said Ken thoughtfully, "You couldn't see the Dark Ocean, but Kari and I could." "He has a point," said Hawkmon. Yolei thought about it. "Hey guys it's nothing! They're just trying to pull our legs, watch," Davis said; then turned and called out to them. The third, and loudest time they heard him. All four looked up. "Davis!" they cried in unison. The evil digimon snarled and turned on Davis. "Blaze blaster!" "Davis look out!" they all cried. Davis didn't move. He just stood there staring at them with his arms folded over his chest. "Come on guys! We admit it, it's funny! Now let's go." He turned and the 'Blaze blaster' went right through him. The four turned in disbelief, but the digimon was gone. Davis turned around again. "Come on you guys!" he cried, "Geez!"

Looking over they saw the others. Getting up, the four began to dust themselves off. A little dust. All the dirt and blood was gone. They looked themselves over, then turned to view each other. It was incredible. One minute they're about to die, the next, nothing. "Guys come on!" Davis whined, "We've got work to do!" "But…." T.K. said in shock. "But what?" Davis replied. "Didn't you see it?" asked Kari. "See what? I didn't see anything. Well except you guys messin' around. Now come on we've got work to do." Davis began walking and they all followed. They joined the others and began their way back toward they're original destination. Kari, T.K., Patamon and Gatomon lagged behind; unsure of what happened, questioning their sanity.


End file.
